fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandeeney
in " "}} |english voice=Pam Dougherty (Ep. 48) (Eps. 263+) |image gallery=yes }} Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne) was a female Dragon known as The Sky Dragon (天竜 Tenryū) and was the foster mother of Wendy Marvell. Appearance Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 4-5 Personality Grandeeney seems to enjoy poking at people's sensitive areas. She is unafraid of making other Dragons unhappy by bringing up things that may, likely, be a sore subject to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 8-11 According to Wendy, her foster daughter, Grandeeney is a very gentle Dragon who has very positive emotions towards humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 5 History Over four hundred years ago, Grandeeney was present during the Dragon King Festival, and was acquainted with Zirconis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 8 At some unspecified point during the aforementioned four hundred years past, Grandeeney's soul was taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left her in a half-dead state. A short while after the fact, Grandeeney would find and raise a human girl named Wendy Marvell, teaching her the ancient Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, particularly, Healing Spells. However, Grandeeney hid herself in Wendy's body via a secret art, which served several purposes: hiding in Wendy's body allowed Grandeeney to extend her life and heal her wounded soul; it allowed her to create antibodies to prevent her from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia; and it allowed her to bide her time until she had regained enough strength to kill Acnologia. This was all part of a plan between the Dragons, Zeref and the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia, who used the Eclipse Gate to send the five Dragon Slayers who housed the souls of their Dragons to a time where the Ethernano was dense enough to allow for a perfect soul recovery; the Dragons traveled to the future and arrived on July 7, X777, the day when the Dragon Slayers thought their parents had disappeared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Pages 10-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 11-14 However, due to not spending much time with Wendy, Grandeeney was unable to teach the young girl how to use her Dragon Slayer Magic for combative purposes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Page 4 Some time later, Grandeeney came into contact with her human Edolas counterpart, Porlyusica, and gave her instructions on how to perform two powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spells—Milky Way and Shattering Light: Sky Drill—to pass on to Wendy, should they ever meet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 6-10 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Note: Events take place in the 'Tower of Heaven arc' in the manga, but 'Battle of Fairy Tail arc' in the anime. Grandeeney, in the form of a Magic orb of light, ventures into a volcanic region where the Fire Dragon, Igneel, is hiding. She teases Igneel over his foster son Natsu Dragneel and their shared habit of taking things in excess, but notes that Natsu may end up dying if he takes that habit too far. She also hopes that Natsu will one day meet Wendy and establish a more friendly relationship with her than the one he has with Metalicana's foster son, Gajeel Redfox. Her statements only irritate Igneel, who angrily tells her to leave and reminds her not to interfere with the humans, which she takes note of. She prepares to say something about Zeref before leaving, but decides to leave the subject for another time, and instead reminds Igneel of the Dragon King Feast she hopes he will attend.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Tartaros arc Grandeeney comes to the aid of the entire kingdom of Fiore when the Tartaros guild attempts to remove all Magic Power from the world with the Face pulse bomb. With the Mages failing to stop the devices from firing, Grandeeney soars in from the skies, using her large body to plow straight through the giant structures and destroy them as the Mages below smile on in relief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 16-22 Grandeeney, along with the other Dragons that emerged from their respective Dragon Slayers, takes part in annihilating the Face threat throughout the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Page 2 Grandeeney later lands in front of the Mages of Fairy Tail with Metalicana, Skiadrum and Weisslogia, and commends them for helping Igneel drive away Acnologia; she also praises Wendy for destroying a Face bomb. After the other Slayers reunite with their parents, the Dragons reveal that they are dead, which Grandeeney explains that it is due to Acnologia using his Dragon Slayer Magic to reap their souls some years ago, which left them half-dead. She adds that in addition to stopping the Dragonification and defeating Acnologia, they hid inside their bodies to prolong their shortened lives, as well as added by Skiadrum that they cannot return once having left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 3-7 After this, Grandeeney reveals that they have more to say but no time left to say it; after offering words of encouragement to Wendy, the Dragons fly into the sky and promise to watch over and protect humanity per the Magna Carta forged between their two races four hundred years ago. Before she disappears, Grandeeney tells Wendy that she loves her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 12-16 Magic and Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Grandeeney, though never seen using her Magic, taught Wendy how to use the particular Magic that she, herself, specializes in. Light Form: Grandeeney can create an orb of light, which she uses to communicate long distances, usually with other Dragons. Telepathy ( Terepashī): Grandeeney, at an undisclosed point in time, used this technique to talk to Porlyusica,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 8 and later demonstrated it once more when she told the pilots of the Christina airship to move their ship to the side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 16 Dragon Soul Technique (魂竜の術 Konryū no Jutsu): Grandeeney uses this ability to conceal her soul and Magic Power inside the body of her foster daughter Wendy, which preserves her life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Grandeeney to be able to travel 400 years into the present time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Page 11 Flight: Being a Dragon, Grandeeney possesses the ability to fly through the air using her wings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 16-18 Immense Speed: Grandeeney can travel at immense speeds; appearing as a speck at distances measuring in the kilometers, within mere seconds Grandeeney appeared before and beyond the Christina, leaving the Mages befuddled as to what she was. Immense Strength: Grandeeney can destroy numerous Face bombs with ease by ramming into them with her body. This strength displayed, however, is nowhere near comparable to how strong Grandeeney was before her soul was taken, as after such a thing was performed, she lost most of her power. Immense Durability: After ramming into myriad Face bombs, Grandeeney emerged from each of the magical lithic structures without so much as a scratch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 18 Quotes *(To Igneel) ''"All that is left for us is to believe in the human's own power ... and in Zeref... I look forward at the day we meet at the Dragon King's feast."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 11 Battles & Events *Dragon King Festival *The 400 Year Plan References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Needs Help Category:Deceased